A Big News
by Kim.ssssii
Summary: ["Jaehyun hamil! Dan ayahnya adalah kau Kim Dongyoung!"Teriak Ten tidak percaya. Semua orang lekas menoleh padanya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Doyoung tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dari semua pasang mata pemilik ekspresi-ekspresi itu. Ya Tuhan, apakah kiamat benar-benar akan datang sebentar lagi!Batin mereka semua sambil mata mereka menatap tak percaya.]#BoysLove #Jaedo #DoJae


**A BIG NEWS**

 _Jung Jaehyun x Kim Dongyoung_

Boys Love

 **L3KT**

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

~Typo(s) everywhere~

.

Happy Reading~

.

* * *

.

Masa-masa penuh tekanan selama hampir dua minggu sudah berakhir sejak tiga hari sebelumnya. Semua murid dari berbagai tingkatan bisa bernafas lega untuk sementara waktu setelah Ujian tengah semester berhasil mereka lewati. Dan nilai pun sudah mereka dapat sehari sebelumnya. Beberapa terlihat senang dengan hasil nilai mereka namun beberapa juga terlihat menekuk wajah karena tidak puas dengan hasil nilai mereka ada juga yang masa bodoh dan ada pula yang meraung-raung bahkan sampai menangis karena nilai mereka dibawah standar nilai yang diterapkan sekolah.

Semua reaksi itu hanya berlangsung kemarin saat pembagian nilai namun sekarang 90% lebih dari para murid sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Bahkan yang sebelumnya menangis tersedu-sedu seolah langit runtuh di atas kepalanya sekarang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi sepertinya masih ada satu orang yang masih memikirkan perihal nilai yang di dapatnya. Kalau boleh jujur nilainya sudah bisa di bilang sangat bagus, diantara semua teman seangkatan nilainya yang paling bagus bahkan termasuk dalam tiga besar nilai terbaik untuk murid kelas dua belas. Tapi kenapa dia tetap masih kalah dengan seseorang macam sepupunya itu?! Sial sial sekarang dia harus menuruti semua kemauan sepupu gilanya itu.

 _'Arrgghhh bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Sial sial kau Kim Mingyu! Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan membunuhmu!'_

Doyoung berjanji dia akan menguliti adik sepupunya itu hidup-hidup jika terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengancam hubungannya bersama orang terkasihnya.

"Oh Doyoung, sumpit itu sebentar lagi patah jika kau-"

Trak!

Suara patah itu berasal dari sesuatu yang tengah di pegang Doyoung. Doyoung tersadar dan melepaskan sumpit yang sudah terbelah dua. Doyoung dengan wajah super datar menatap sumpit itu. Oh yes, Doyoung baru saja menyalurkan semua kekesalannya pada sumpit yang tak bersalah. Haruskah Doyoung merasa bersalah? Doyoung bahkan masih bisa mematahkan sesuatu yang lain atau mungkin menghancurkannya -contohnya dengan melempar handphonenya sendiri mungkin? Oh itu ide yang bagus jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau handphone itu dibeli dengan uang hasil tabungannya sendiri.

"Bumi kepada Doyoung? Apa kau masih disana? Hei Kim Dongyoung kau mendengarku?!"

Suara berisik dari depan menyadarkan Doyoung. Sekali lirikan ia sudah tahu kalau Ten lah yang berbicara -Kun disebelahnya terlalu asik dengan buku kamus bahasa Korea-Cina dihadapannya sampai tidak sadar dengan keanehan salah satu temannya.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"Doyoung membalas setelah jeda yang lumayan panjang.

Ten membuang nafas, ia menelan kunyahan di mulutnya sebelum membalas ucapan Doyoung."Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang penting. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi di rumah? Apa kakakmu mengintipimu mandi?"

"Hei! Sejak kapan kakakku menjadi orang yang cabul dengan mengintipi adiknya sendiri?!"Doyoung memprotes ucapan Ten namun Ten terlihat tidak peduli alih-alih ia dengan khidmat menggigit besar burger yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Lantas kau kenapa hari ini Young?"Kun angkat bicara untuk bertanya -ternyata anak ini mendengarkan obrolan mereka sejak tadi walaupun matanya fokus ke buku.

"Aku baik-baik saja oke."Doyoung menjawab sambil menatap ke arah ramyeonnya, dia sudah mematahkan sumpit lalu bagaimana caranya dia menikmati ramyeon yang tersaji didepannya.

"Wajahmu mengatakan hal sebaliknya Young. Jangan pikir kau bisa berbohong padaku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih memakai popok."Ten kembali berucap, tidak puas dengan jawaban Doyoung sebelumnya.

Doyoung mengerang pelan, sangat enggan menjelaskan semuanya dan lagipula ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada kedua sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Jaehyun?"Kali ini Kun memutuskan menatap Doyoung yang terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya."Kurasa dia memang ada masalah dengan Jaehyun."Ucapnya lagi seraya melirik Ten lalu menatap Doyoung lagi kemudian.

Doyoung akan memprotes jika saja matanya tidak melihat handphone-nya menyala pertanda pesan masuk. Kedua temannya ikut melirik handphone tersebut, tertera nama Mingyu disana. Sepupu paling menyebalkan bagi Kim Dongyoung, begitulah yang dikatakan Doyoung pada Ten dan Kun.

Doyoung malas membaca pesan dari Mingyu sebenarnya tapi kalau tidak dibaca anak bongsor itu akan membomnya dengan banyak pesan hanya untuk membuat Doyoung memperhatikan pesan yang ia kirim. Dengan berat hati dan rasa awas yang dalam Doyoung mengambil handphone-nya dan membaca cepat isi pesan dari Mingyu.

"Fuck you Kim Mingyu!"Jerit Doyoung selesai membaca pesan Mingyu. Doyoung melototkan mata kelincinya -terlihat seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya dan itu membuat Ten ataupun Kun khawatir takut bola mata Doyoung benar-benar loncat dari tempatnya seiring jari-jari Doyoung mengetikan balasan pesan untuk Mingyu.

"Are you okay Doyoung-ah?"Tanya Ten hati-hati.

Doyoung meletakkan handphone-nya kasar ke atas meja lalu menatap dua sahabatnya dengan wajah merah padam -menahan kesal."Aku baik."Ujarnya dengan suara gigi menggeletuk hebat,"sangat-sangat baik sampai rasanya aku ingin mematahkan leher seseorang."

Kun dan Ten menggeser kursi mereka kebelakang. Kelinci kalau sedang marah mengerikan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelinci jadi-jadian di depan mereka sekarang.

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEPUPU SIALAN!"

Teriakan itu menjadi pertanda kalau sudah waktunya menyelesaikan makan mereka. Kun dan Ten buru-buru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Doyoung yang sedang dilanda emosi berat.

Dan begitulah akhir dari jam istirahat pertama. Doyoung dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, siap memakan siapa saja bulat-bulat jika ada yang berani cari masalah dengannya.

.

Satu jam berlalu dari insiden kemarahan kelinci bernama Kim Dongyoung.

Si kelinci yang dimaksud sudah dalam mode jinak bahkan sangat jinak membuat dua sahabat si kelinci terheran-heran dibuatnya. Mereka makin yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan sahabat kelinci mereka itu. Namun tak satupun yang berani bertanya bahkan Ten yang notaben suka ceplas-ceplos memilih bungkam -menunggu si empunya saja yang mengatakan sendiri.

Suara dering handphone memecah keheningan tiga sahabat itu. Kun dan Ten menoleh pada si sumber aka handphone yang berbunyi -mereka diam-diam berharap itu bukan panggilan dari Mingyu, untungnya itu panggilan dari kekasih tersayang sahabat kelinci mereka.

"Halo Jaehyunkuuu~"

 _"Hyung apa kau sakit?"_

"Ti..dak, memangnya kenapa hm sayang? Kau tak suka kupanggil dengan Jaehyunku eoh?"

 _"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja kau-"_

"Jaee... Apa kau di kelas sekarang? Kau sedang sibuk?"

 _"Iya, tapi aku tidak sibuk. Guru yang mengajar jam ini sedang absen jadi jam kosong di kelasku."_

"Bagus sekali! Datanglah ke kelasku kalau begitu Jae. Uhh aku sangat merindukanmu sayang.. Aku sangat kesepian disini tanpamu.."

 _"O-o-oke h-hyung.."_

Ten dan Kun saling pandang cukup lama setelah ucapan 'I Love You' di layangkan Doyoung pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Kun dan Ten kemudian saling mengangguk. Menyimpulkan satu hal. Fix! Sahabat kelinci mereka aneh! Sesuatu membuat kepribadian Doyoung berubah. Dia dengan gampangnya memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan sayang bahkan dengan sebutan Jaehyunku juga. Doyoung walaupun cinta terhadap Jaehyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal menggelikan macam itu. Bagi Doyoung itu terlalu _lebay._ Tapi, nyatanya dia melakukannya lima detik yang lalu.

"Kau sehat Young?"-Ten

"Kau benar baik-baik saja hm?"-Kun

Keduanya bertanya bersamaan. Doyoung tersenyum begitu lebar pada kedua sahabatnya. Oke, Ten mulai takut begitu pula Kun. Mereka berpikir sahabat mereka ini sedang kerasukan hantu atau semacamnya.

"Aku sangat sehat."Jawaban untuk Ten.

"Dan aku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini."Untuk Kun yang melongo bak orang bodoh menatapnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian."Wajah Doyoung masih bersinar layaknya matahari dibumbui senyum lebarnya yang seolah akan permanen menempel di wajah itu ditambah tatapan berbinar penuh semangat tersebut.

"Mendekatlah.."Doyoung menyuruh keduanya mendekat. Ten dan Kun kebetulan duduk dibangku didepan mejanya hanya menuruti saja seolah sudah terhipnotis, mereka memutar kursi mereka kebelakang lalu mencondongkan kepala mereka lebih dekat.

"Aku punya kabar bahagia untuk kalian.."Doyoung berbisik pelan seolah takut seseorang mendengar ucapannya. Ia terkikik geli sebentar sebelum menatap kedua temannya yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi penasaran hampir mati untuk kelanjutan ucapannya.

 **"Saat ini Jaehyun sedang hamil. Dan aku adalah ayahnya."**

Sebuah berita yang sudah seperti lonceng kematian bagi dua pasang telinga yang mendengarkan. Kun mendadak gagu, dia kehilangan fungsi otaknya berpikir dan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Ten disebelahnya tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya.

 **"Kalian tahu aku sangat bahagia dengan kehamilan Jaehyun.. Uh sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah!"** Ucapan Doyoung dengan diselingi nada bahagia itu sudah seperti bom meledak di medan perang menyadarkan semuanya dari kebisuan dan ketulian.

BRAKKK!

Ten menggebrak meja sangat keras membuat semua orang di dalam kelas itu kaget..

"Jaehyun hamil! Dan ayahnya adalah kau Kim Dongyoung?!"Teriak Ten tidak percaya. Semua orang lekas menoleh padanya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Doyoung tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dari semua pasang mata pemiliki ekspresi-ekspresi itu. _Ya Tuhan, apakah kiamat benar-benar akan datang sebentar lagi?!_ Batin mereka semua sambil mata mereka melotot tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini!"Ten lagi-lagi berteriak, mengabaikan belasan pasang mata yang menatap padanya."Jaehyun itu seme! seme! Bagaimana bisa dia hamil!"Ada tatapan ngeri terbayang dikedua iris Ten.

Doyoung meraih tangan sahabat Thailandnya itu. Dengan lembut dia menarik Ten untuk duduk lagi.

"Begitulah kenyataannya Ten. Jaehyun bukanlah seme, akulah semenya. Jaehyun yang hamil bukannya aku."Doyoung berusaha menjelaskan, sikapnya yang sok kalem itu nyaris membuat Ten mengamuk bahkan Kun disebelah sudah mau pingsan saking tidak kuatnya.

Tapi lebih dari mereka berdua dan orang-orang di kelas tersebut ada seseorang yang lebih merasa shock dari semuanya. Yaitu dia, Jung Jaehyun, korban utama dalam cerita ini. Lelaki yang baru sampai dikelas sang kekasih harus dibuat bungkam dan berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan salah satu sahabat kekasihnya. Dan itu belum apa-apa, dia lebih merasa shock plus terhina setelah balasan dari sang kekasih yang begitu santainya menjelaskan tentang apa yang diproteskan Ten.

Jaehyun ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya seolah sedang terkunci rapat. Dia dilanda shock parah sampai lupa bagaimana cara berbicara, alih-alih berbicara untuk berkedipun dia tidak tahu caranya sekarang.

Sampai sepasang mata menatap kearahnya...

"Ohh itu Jaehyun!"Seorang gadis didekat papan tulis menolehkan kepala dan berteriak lantang menyebut namanya. Keributan pun terjadi. Dan Jaehyun masih belum bisa kembali sadar bahkan setelah sepasang irisnya bertemu pandang dengan dua bola mata bulat nan melengkung indah bersama senyumnya. Seandainya ia tidak dalam situasi ini mungkin Jaehyun akan menyukai senyum itu. Tapi sekarang... Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Jaehyun yaitu menarik si pemilik senyum untuk pergi dari sana dan memintanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah Jaehyun!"Doyoung berucap kelewat senang."Kau sudah sampai rupanya.. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu harus ke sini jauh-jauh padahal kan kelasmu ada di lantai dasar.."Doyoung mengatakan itu dengan nada lembut dan penuh khawatir setelah berlari menghampiri Jaehyun di depan pintu kelas. Sekali lagi jika dia tidak dalam situasi sekarang sudah pasti dia akan suka dengan nada lembut suara kekwatirannya itu.

"Hyung.."Akhinya Jaehyun berhasil bersuara."A-apa.. A-apa..mak-maksud pe-perka-kataanmu se-sebelumnya..te-ten-tang..a-aku ya-ya-yang..h-h-ha-ha-mil i-itu?"Jaehyun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan teramat susah payah, dia masih belum mempercayai telinganya perihal sesuatu tentang dirinya yang hamil. Omong kosong macam itu! Begitulah yang sedang Jaehyun teriakan di kepalanya sekarang.

"Jaehyun kau sakit sayang? Bicaramu gagap begitu?"Jaehyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika melihat sikap Doyoung 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Makin merindinglah dia ketika satu tangan Doyoung memeluk pinggang eratnya seolah takut Jaehyun terjatuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat? Atau perutmu sakit? Apa bayi kita menyakitimu di dalam sana?!"Doyoung bertanya lembut selayaknya seorang suami pada istrinya yang sedang hamil.

 _'KAU SUDAH GILA DOYOUNG-HYUNG!'_

Begitulah yang ingin diteriakkan Jaehyun pada Doyoung tapi suaranya tertelan bulat-bulat kala merasakan usapan dibagian perutnya.

"Baby jangan nakal-nakal yaa disana, kasihan ibumu kesakitan kalau baby nakal di dalam sana."

Semua orang berekspresi sama seperti Jaehyun. Mereka semua tertegun, bisu secara mendadak dan tuli setelah mendengar suara Doyoung dan tingkah Doyoung seolah memang sedang berbicara dengan anaknya. Jaehyun sudah kehilangan seluruh fungsi inderanya, matanya panas karena terus terbuka dan dia benar dilanda shock hebat sampai bereaksi demikian.

Bruk

"Yak! Kun! Kenapa kau pingsan?!"

Teriakan Ten menyadarkan semuanya dari trans mereka akibat dari adegan tidak sehat untuk mata mereka yang baru saja dilakukan Doyoung dan kekasihnya.

Semua mata kali ini menatap Kun yang pingsan dengan kepala tergeletak dimeja dan Ten disisinya menggoyang-goyangkan badanya panik.

"Ya Tuhan! Satu temanku sedang gila! Lah sekarang satunya lagi pingsan!"Ten masih menganggap Doyoung berbohong perihal kehamilan Jaehyun. Dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau Doyoung adalah seme dan Jaehyun adalah ukenya dalam hubungan mereka. What The Fuck! Di lihat dari sisi manapun Ini semua adalah kebohongan! Lagipula mana mungkin kan laki-laki hamil?! Iya kan? Laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil kan! Tapi kok Ten mulai tidak yakin yaa? Uhh Ten mendadak pusing, apa dia harus pingsan juga?

Dan Ten berpikir bahwa pingsan sangatlah bagus ketimbang melihat kejadian selanjutnya yang terjadi.

"Huekk.. Huek!"

"Ya tuhan Jae kau kenapa?!"Suara panik Doyoung membuat semua perhatian kembali beralih pada dua sejoli di depan pintu.

"A-aku mu-mual h-h-hyung.."Jawab Jaehyun susah payah sambil memegangi perut dan beserta menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan lainnya.

Doyoung terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir."Apa morningsiknessmu masih terjadi Jae? Seharusnya kau tidak sekolah dulu hari ini. Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang."Ucapan Doyoung hanya memperkeruh suasana. Semakin membuat orang-orang salah paham dan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Jaehyun hanya bisa elus dada dalam imajinernya, ia harus sabar.. Cobaan itu selalu datang. Tapi sabar itu susah ternyata apalagi mendengar komentar-komentar tidak benar mereka perihal dirinya dan posisinya di hubungannya bersama sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya memang Jaehyun yang uke."

"Jaehyun benar-benar hamil!"

"Mual-mual kan gejala wanita hamil."

"Ya tuhan aku tidak percaya ini, Doyoung yang manis adalah seme?! Sulit dipercaya."

"Dunia memang akan kiamat sebentar lagi."

"Aku ingin ikut pingsan saja seperti Kun."

"Well, manis juga jika Jaehyun jadi uke kan? Terutama kalau aku yang jadi semenya hehehe"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Wah anak mereka pasti sangat imut kalau sudah lahir. Uhh aku jadi pengen liat!"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar lainnya. Jaehyun tidak sanggup kalau mendengar yang lebih banyak. Ia lebih memilih tuli daripada harus mendengar komentar yang lain. Jaehyun pun memutuskan meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Tidak lupa Doyoung dengan sikap mode -suami-peduli-istri-yang-sedang-hamil segera membantu Jaehyun yang nampaknya masih di serang mual-mual.

 _'Apa Jaehyun benar-benar hamil?!'_ Begitulah pikir seseorang yang nampaknya sangat khawatir dengan Jaehyun atau lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Terkutuklah semua dewa-dewi di dunia ini! Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan imageku hancur dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam?! Ditambah lagi semua ini karena dia! Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki kekasih manisku sampai dia bisa bersikap seperti tadi-'_

Dan Jaehyun terus mengeluh dalam kepalanya, mengutuk siapa saja dan apa saja yang bisa ia kutuk sampai ia ada di dalam toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai hanya tersisa cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jaehyun-ah are you okay?"Suara itu bertanya dengan khawatir. Jaehyun tidak menjawab hanya menatap dengan wajah dingin dan sinis.

Doyoung meringis pelan. Apa kelakuannya sudah terlalu kelewatan? Sepertinya iya. Dia sudah menyebabkan kegemparan dan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman yang akan menyebar secepat kilat di dalam sekolah mereka. Jadi bukan salah Jaehyun menampilkan wajah dingin dan sinis itu padanya.

"Maaf kan aku Jae.."Doyoung yang sebelum kejadian tadi pun kembali. Mata kelinci itu menatapnya dengan bersalah, Jaehyun jadi tidak tega memarahinya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua kebohongan itu dan bertingkah seperti tadi hyung?"Tanya Jaehyun dengan suara sedikit serak alih-alih bernada marah.

Doyoung enggan menjawabnya. Dia masih punya janji dengan seseorang. Doyoung pun menggelengkan kepala, menunduk tanpa berani menatap Jaehyun yang mulai melancarkan intimidasi karena ketidakpatuhan Doyoung.

"Baiklah jika hyung memang tidak mau mengatakannya."Jaehyun bertanya dengan suara yang teramat datar membuat Doyoung sedikit merasa takut. Alarm bahaya di kepalanya mulai memberi sinyal-sinyal akan berbunyi.

"Akan tetapi sebagai gantinya hyung harus aku hukum karena sudah menghancurkan imageku sebagai seorang seme dihubungan kita."Suara yang dipakai Jaehyun saat mengatakan kalimat barusan merupakan tipe suara yang tidak bisa dibantah Doyoung. Mencoba memprotes akan percuma. Doyoung keras kepala tapi terkadang Jaehyun bisa menjadi jauh lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah."Apa hukumannya?"Hukuman tidak pernah terdengar baik bagi siapun bahkan untuk Doyoung sekalipun walaupun ia yakin Jaehyun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukainya sebagai hukuman tapi tetap saja hukuman ini pasti akan meninggalkan bekas di memori Doyoung.

Sebuah semirk berhasil tertangkap Doyoung ketika Doyoung melirik Jaehyun. Alarm dikepalanya mulai berbunyi, pelan pelan dan semakin keras.

"Hyung mengatakan pada mereka jika aku hamil bukan?"Jaehyun bertanya namun sebelum Doyoung sempat membalas Jaehyun memotong cepat dengan berkata,"aku akan mengklarifikasi itu semua sebagai kebohongan dengan cara aku akan membuat hyunglah yang hamil. Bagaimana ideku bagus kan Doyoung-hyungku sayang?"Jaehyun mengucapnya menggunakan nada yang sama seperti Doyoung lakukan ketika di telepon sebelumnya.

Doyoung menelan ludah gugup. Matanya bergulir panik."T-ta-tapi Jae.."Doyoung mulai melancarkan aksinya,"a-a-aku..la-laki-laki..m-m-ma-na mu-mu-mu-kin b-b-bisa h-ha-hamil?"Doyoung tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu takut sampai harus tergagap seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas hanya dengan memandang sepasang iris hitam yang tengah menatapnya lekat benar-benar membuat nyali Doyoung turun ke kakinya.

Jaehyun meraih satu tangan Doyoung menariknya mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka berkurang dan hanya menyisakan sekepal tangan saja. Doyoung berdoa dan terus berdoa dia akan selamat dalam situasi ini. Lain kali ia akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk membuat lelucon terhadap kekasih tampannya itu.

"Jae maafkan aku! Aku mohon jangan hukum aku!"Doyoung tidak tahu lagi, ia tidak peduli kalau ia telah berteriak memohon pada Jaehyun.

Tapi kelihatannya Jaehyun tidak termakan dengan maafnya kali ini. Lelaki yang merupakan juniornya di sekolah itu menarik tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Doyoung, menyentuh dagunya lalu mengangkatnya agar wajah Doyoung mengarah padanya.

Omong-omong sekarang Jaehyun masih sedikit mual -mungkin ini efek dari sakitnya selama seminggu terakhir dan bukan karena hamil garis bawahi itu!- sial jika ingat sakit Jaehyun harus ingat penderitaanya karena harus menjalani ujian susulan yang benar-benar menguras otak dan untung saja otaknya cukup bisa diandalkan jadi Jaehyun tidak perlu sampai setres ketika ujian seorang diri tanpa banyaknya belajar sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada otakmu itu Jaehyun!

Kembali ke topik awal. Jaehyun menatap lekat sepasang iris bulat Doyoung lalu beralih ke kedua pipinya yang merona. Manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa orang dengan wajah semanis itu bisa menjadi semeku? Yang benar saja, batin Jaehyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tahu hyung kau itu sangat manis.."Pujian Jaehyun lantas membuat Doyoung blussing parah, wajahnya sudah seperti memakai perona pipi sekarang.

"Tapi hari ini kau membuatku sangat marah dan malu loh hyung.."Ucapan Jaehyun yang ini sukses menghilangkan rona di pipi Doyoung, wajah itu berganti pucat pasi.

Jaehyun mengabaikan perubahan yang jelas tertangkap matanya. Ia dengan gemas melayangkan cubitan di pipi Doyoung sebelum kembali berkata,"oleh karena itu aku akan memberi hyung hukuman. Hukumannya tidak berat kok hyung, malah hukuman ini akan membuatmu ketagihan. Eumm.. Apa kau penasarannya dengan hukumannya hyungku sayang?"Jaehyun berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Doyoung dengan nada menggoda ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Telinga itu merah sekali. Jaehyun tahu kalau Doyoung paham apa maksud dari kata-katanya.

Doyoung meremas baju seragam Jaehyun sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat, sesuatu seperti jari menyentuh belah bibirnya yang terkantup. Jaehyun memainkan jarinya dipermukaan bibir Doyoung sebelum memberikan ciuman singkat berupa kecupan yang dibuat lama dengan sidikit lumatan di bibir bawah Doyoung.

"Aku akan menghukum hyung dengan melakukan itu."Kata Jaehyun pelan bernada suduktif."Kita akan terus melakukannya sampai hyung bisa hamil. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan jika hyung pingsan sekalipun. Apa kau mendengarkanku hyungku sayang?"Dengan kaku Doyoung mengangguk.

Jaehyun tersenyun sambil membelai kepala sang senior merangkap kekasihnya itu."Sekarang buka mata hyung. Kita akan memulai hukumannya.."

Doyoung membuka matanya dan wajahnya merah padam saat menemukan wajah Jaehyun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jae.. Kita masih disekolah.. Tidah bisakah-"

"Apa aku memperbolehkanmu untuk protes hyung?"Jaehyun menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan."Tidak."Begitulah jawaban Doyoung. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'iya' dalam kandisi terpojok bisa-bisa dia akan mendapat hukuman lebih parah.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai hukumannya.."

Dan begitulah yang terjadi, suara-suara desahan dari toilet khusus laki-laki terdengar nyaring dan membuat orang lain tertarik untuk menengok lihat namun toilet itu terkunci dari dalam dan semuanya hanya bisa membuang nafas kecewa sambil lalu meninggalkan toilet tersebut.

Hukuman Doyoung tidaklah berakhir ditoilet begitu saja melainkan berlanjut sampai dirumah. Diketahui setelahnya Doyoung absen karena sakit selama empat hari dan itu membuat orang-orang bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya namun tidak untuk kedua pemuda berkebangsaan berbeda yang duduk bersebelah itu. Mereka jelas tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat kelinci mereka.

"Walaupun kita tahu faktanya, tapi berita Jaehyun hamil dan menjadi ukenya Doyoung masih hangat terdengar."

"Kau benar Ten tadi pun saat aku mampir ke perpustakaan aku mendengar segerombolan gadis membicarakan hal ini."

"Mereka berdua harus segera mengklarifikasi kebenarannya. Atau gosip-gosip baru akan bermunculan."

"Aku setuju denganmu Ten. Kita tunggu sampai Doyoung kembali sekolah. Tapi omong-omong aku kasihan padanya, dia di _hajar_ Jaehyun terus menerus setiap hari."

"Biar saja dia rasakan akibat ulahnya karena telah mengerjai Jaehyun dan juga kita. Memangnya enak mendengar suatu yang tidak mengenakkan semacam berita Jaehyun hamil dan ayahnya si kelinci jadi-jadian itu? Tidak sama sekali!"

"Haha aku setuju lagi denganmu soal itu."

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Jaehyun dengan wajah datarnya mengabaikan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari semua orang perihal kebenaran tentang gosip yang beredar.

"Sabar Jaehyun sabar.. Jangan diambil hati ucapan mereka.. Setelah Doyoung kembali sekolah semuanya akan kembali normal lagi"begitulah gumamnya lalu melanjutkan di dalam hati.

 _'Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghukumnya habis-habisan agar dia jera karena telah mengerjaiku.'_

Dan sebuah seringai yang cukup menakutkan tercetak di wajah Jaehyun membuat teman-temannya mundur teratur takut kalau-kalau mereka kena semprot seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eits, jangan out dulu, coba scroll lgi ke bawah masih ada lanjutannya :D

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kabar -rumor- yang mengatakan kalau 'Jaehyun hamil dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anaknya Doyoung -tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Berita itu sudah sampai disemua telinga penghuni sekolah bahkan juga sampai ketelinga guru. Ada yang mempercainya ada pula yang tidak namun ada pula yang tidak peduli dengan kabar yang beredar tersebut.

Doyoung -si pelaku utama hanya bisa meringis pelan saat ia mendengar orang-orang berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya dan ada juga terang-terangan bertanya perihal berita yang keluar langsung dari mulutnya itu. Doyoung tidak bisa membuka mulutnya -sebelumnya dia sudah di ancam habis-habisan oleh Jaehyun untuk tidak berbicara apapun terlebih dahulu sebelum ia minta- alhasil yang bisa dilakukan Doyoung hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan maaf lalu pergi begitu saja seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk berita tidak penting itu.

Tapi Doyoung tidak bisa diam saja terus menerus atau berita yang merupakan kesalahannya itu terus menyebar luas dan mungkin sampai keluar lingkungan sekolah. Jaehyun sudah cukup dipermalukan dan Doyoung benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Jadi dia tidak bisa membiarkan pacarnya yang tampan lebih malu dari ini.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Doyoung pun memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah pernyataan kalau berita tujuh hari sebelumnya adalah salah -dia melakukannya karena permintaan seseorang akibat dari Doyoung yang kalah taruhan dengannya. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak hamil dan posisi seme dalam hubungan mereka tetaplah dipegang oleh Jaehyun dan tidak pernah berubah bahkan sampai detik ini.

Doyoung yang sudah bertekad memutuskan beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Ten yang asik membaca komik bertanya padanya mau kemana dan hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Doyoung.

"Apa dia akan membuat masalah lagi?"Kun di sebelah Ten bertanya dengan berbisik. Ten mengangkat bahu,"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau sampai dia membuat berita heboh lagi seperti seminggu lalu aku benar-benar akan mematahkan lehernya."Kata Ten sambil menoleh pada pintu kelas.

"Aku akan membantumu mematahkan lehernya kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi."Sahut Kun lalu mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Di samping itu, Doyoung yang sedang diobrolkan sebelumnya sedang berjalan menuju ruangan siaran khusus yang dimiliki sekolah. Di sana Doyoung bisa berbicara ke semua orang di berbagai sudut di sekolah. Doyoung tersenyum lebar, melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju lantai dua dimana ruang siaran berada.

Sebelumnya Doyoung sudah menelpon temannya -salah satu pengurus ruang siaran itu- mengatakan pada temannya kalau dia ingin meminjam ruang siaran untuk mengumumkan sesuatu dan temannya tanpa banyak protes menuruti.

Doyoung sampai di depan pintu ruang siaran. Mengetuknya dua kali sampai terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Doyoung pun masuk kedalam dan menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi tengah membereskan kertas-kertes berserakan di meja di sudut ruangan.

"Oh kau Young. Jadi meminjam ruangan ini?"Tanya Johnny -si pemuda tinggi pada Doyoung.

"Hmm, ya. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku melakukannya sendiri?"Doyoung mengatakan kalimatnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedikit salah tingkah.

Johnny menghentikan acara beres-beresnya lalu menatap Doyoung sebentar."Oke."Jawabnya kemudian, tangannya kembali bergerak membereskan kertas-kertas."Tapi setelah aku selesai membereskan ini."Katanya lagi.

Doyoung mengangguk."Mau kubantu John?"Tanya Doyoung. Johnny menggelengkan kepala cepat."Tidak perlu, ini sudah hampir selesai kok."Johnny meraih lima lembar terakhir dan lembaran kertas hvs itupun selesai dibereskan.

"Nah, selesai. Aku pergi kalau begitu."Kata Johnny lalu berbalik menatap Doyoung."Oh ya, jangan merusak apapun di ruangan ini."Johnny mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Dan Doyoung pun ikut bercanda -pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut seolah-olah tersinggung dengan ucapan Johnny. Johnny tertawa melihanya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Doyoung yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Chaa, aku pergi."Kata Johnny, lalu keluar dari ruangan seraya menutup pintu siaran.

Sekarang hanya Doyoung di ruangan itu. Dia mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan tombol-tombol yang cukup familiar lalu ada mic berwarna orange tepat didepan wajah Doyoung.

Doyoung terdiam cukup lama. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Sedang asik-asiknya berpikir tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikiran Doyoung. Entah ada setan mana yang datang keruangan itu ketika sebuah seringai muncul diwajah manis Doyoung.

"Kekeke.. Sepertinya itu akan seru."Jiwa jahil Doyoung bangkit -ia seolah lupa tentang berita menghebohkan yang bahkan belum selesai diklarifikasi olehnya bahwa berita itu salah.

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah itu barulah aku akan berkata jujur. Maafkan aku Jae, pacarmu sedang kerasukan setan."Doyoung benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sepertinya. Melupakan akibat dari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Doyoung mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih mic dan mulai berbicara.

 **"Selamat pagi semua. Kalian mungkin terheran-heran suara siapa ini yang telah mengusik kalian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian terlalu lama kok dengan suara merdu ini hehe. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku adalah Kim Dongyoung, murid laki-laki dari kelas 12-B..."**

Doyoung berhenti untuk memberikan dirinya tarikan nafas untuk memenuhi oksigen yang hilang. Sebelum dia berbicara lagi, Doyoung sekuat tenaga menahan senyum yang sudah kelewat lebar tertampil di wajahnya. Ia membuang nafas lalu menariknya lalu kemudian kembali berbicara di microphone dimana seluruh penghuni sekolah mendengar suaranya.

 **"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu perihal berita yang beredar sekarang. Berita tentang Jaehyun yang hamil dan aku adalah ayah dari janin tersebut beserta berita kalau akulah seme dalam hubungan kami. Beberapa mempercayai berita itu bulat-bulat dan juga yang tidak mempercayainya. Jadi untuk memperjelas semuanya agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi, aku akan mengatakan kalau -"**

Doyoung menutup mulutnya, menahan jeritan dari rasa gatal diperut yang meminta dirinya untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Doyoung jadi membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jaehyun saat mendengar ucapannya ini. Ya Tuhan dia jadi ingin ketawa kalau membayangkannya. Sejenak ia lupa tentang orang-orang yang tengah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

 **"-berita yang sebelumnya kalian dengar adalah benar dan juga tidak..."**

Jaehyun hampir saja tersandung kakinya sendiri setelah kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Doyoung dari speaker yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jaehyun melototkan mata, menatap penuh ngeri pada speaker yang tergandung diatas dinding. Suara Doyoung benar-benar jelas terdengar.

 **"Selama ini akulah yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan kami. Kalian mungkin kebingungan. Kalian mengenal Jaehyun sebagai sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi besar berotot dan berwajah rupawan. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi uke dari seseorang yang sepertiku, yang kurus -walaupun aku juga tinggi hampir menyamainya tapi jika dilihat dari penampilan aku memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya.. Tapi percayalah, aku adalah SEME dalam hubungan kami dan Jaehyun adalah UKEKU."**

Jaehyun bisa merasakan kepalanya seolah baru saja di pukulkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras sampai ia merasa pusing dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Selain itu dia juga merasa sangat panas seolah kepalanya baru saja disiram air mendidih sampai Jaehyun ingin berteriak rasanya.

Belum sampai Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan diri. Suara Doyoung masih mengalun indah di speaker.

 _'Anak itu benar-benar cari mati...'_

 **"Intinya aku memang seme dalam hubungan kami lalu berita perihal kehamilan Jaehyun.. Hehehe.. Maafkan aku, aku membuat kebohongan besar tentang hal itu. Jaehyun tidak hamil. Kalian tentu tidak lupa dengan gendernya kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mengatakan kebohongan itu karena aku merasa sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatannya bersama seorang gadis sekelasnya. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk memperjelas bahwa Jaehyun hanyalah MILIKKU!"**

Dalam situasi lain Jaehyun akan meloncat kesenangan mendengar bahwa Doyoung cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan seseorang dan juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik Doyoung seorang. Tapi tidak untuk situasi ini. Jaehyun alih-alih bahagia malah merasa sangat amat marah besar! Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Doyoung masih berani mengerjainya bahkan setelah HUKUMAN yang ia berikan pada si kelinci nakal itu.

 _'Hoho hukuman seperti itu sepertinya belum cukup membuat jera si kelinci nakal itu'_ Jaehyun mendesis menahan amarah, matanya berkilat bahaya. Ia mengabaikan bisikan orang-orang di dekatnya yang sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya dan juga Doyoung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia yang jadi uke."

"Padahal Doyoungkan lebih manis dan lebih cocok jadi uke."

"Sayang sekali berita hamil itu ternyata bohong."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai berita ini!"

"Aku juga! Walaupun Doyoung sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya langsung."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar dua suara berbeda yang berpihak padanya. _'Baiklah Kim Dongyoung, jika kau ingin bermain maka aku akan masuk dalam permainanmu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang.'_

Jaehyun menyeringai dengan sepenuh hati -seringainya sudah seperti seringai Iblis berkedok psikopat. Dua kata, sangat mengerikan. Orang-orang disekitarnya langsung bungkam dan melarikan diri melihat seringai Jaehyun.

.

 **"Untuk semuanya, aku berterima kasih banyak karena mau mendengarkan suaraku ini. Maaf karena menganggu waktu kalian dengan suaraku. Aku harap dengan ini semua kesalahpahaman akan berakhir. Tapi kalian jangan berhenti dulu mendengarkan suaraku, ada hal lain lagi yang ingin aku katakan -YAKK!..."**

Sebenarnya masih ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakan Doyoung tapi tendangan keras di pintu membuat Doyoung kaget dan refleks berteriak di depan microphone.

"Siapa yang menendang pintu seperti itu?! Apa kau tahu kau bisa merusak- JAEHYUN?!"Doyoung berteriak kaget saat memutar kursi untuk berbalik melihat si pelaku penendangan.

 _'AKU MATI!'_

"Halo hyung, baru bersenang-senang dengan microphonemu itu hm?"Jaehyun menyapa dan bertanya dengan suara biasa namun aura yang dikeluarkan jelas sangat berbeda.

"..."

Doyoung kehabisan kata-kata. Jantung berdegup sangat keras hampir-hampir membobol rongga dadanya saking kerasnya. Doyoung berkeringat dingin saat melihat sepasang iris Jaehyun yang menatapnya begitu datar namun Doyoung tahu dibalik tatapan datar itu tersimpan kengerian yang membuat bulu roma Doyoung berdiri semua.

"J-j-j-ja-ja-jae a-a-ak-ak-u..."

Jaehyun tersenyum pada Doyoung seraya melangkah mendekati Doyoung yang masih terduduk dikursinya. Jaehyun melipat kakinya dan menjadikan siku sebagai tumpuan sedangkan kaki lainnya tertekuk hingga sejajar dada di depan Doyoung.

"Semua orang mendengar apa yang hyung katakan dari microphone itu. Dan kau tahu apa tanggapan mereka HYUNGKU sayang?"Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya dan sengaja menekan suaranya di bagian -hyungku-.

"Hampir dari mereka semua mempercayai perkataanmu itu bulat-bulat dan sedikit sekali yang tidak mempercayainya. Setelah aku melihat reaksi mereka aku langsung berpikir untuk kesini dan menghajarmu sampai mati."Lanjut Jaehyun dengan ekspresi biasa dan nada suara biasa yang sering ia gunakan tapi dari tatapan matanya Doyoung bisa melihat dirinya yang akan benar-benar mati setelah ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghajar kekasihku sendiri,"dengan suara sedihnya kembali Jaehyun berkata sambil satu tangannya mengelus tangan Doyoung penuh sayang -ia mengabaikan fakta kalau tangan Doyoung basah berkeringat dan juga terasa sangat dingin di tangannya.

"Jadi, aku mencari cara lain untuk 'menghajar' kekasihku yang nakal ini. Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya. Hyungku sayang apa punya saran untukku?"

 _'Terkutuklah kau Kim Dongyoung! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya?! Jaehyun terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan suara dan tatapan seperti itu'_

Alih-alih membalas ucapan Jaehyun, Doyoung malah membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan gampangnya menuruti sisi jahil dirinya untuk mengerjai kekasih tampannya itu. Doyoung tidak tahu cara apa untuk meredam kemarahan Jaehyun. Dia tidak bisa lari kemana pun. Hukuman menantinya saat ini. Dan Doyoung berani menjamin hukuman kali ini akan benar-benar membekas di ingatannya melebihi hukuman-hukumannya sebelumnya.

Jaehyun menyentuh wajah Doyoung dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin."Hyungku tidak mendengar apa yang Jaehyun katakan hm?"Jaehyun mengganti kata aku dengan namanya sendiri. Pemuda bongsor itu berakting ngambek dan manja.

Doyoung ingin mengubur diri di bawah lantai tapi untuk melakukannya ia harus bisa lepas dari Jaehyun tapi itu sia-sia. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa menyembunyikannya dari Jaehyun -tidak dimanapun.

"J-j-jae-jae-h-hyun..m-m-ma-ma-ma-af..ak-a-aku..a-aku k-kh-khi-laf.."Doyoung berusaha merais belas kasihan Jaehyun setelah kesadarannya kembali. Menampilkan wajah semelas mungkin -dimana kalau dalam keadaan normal Jaehyun pasti memaafkannya- tapi untuk kali ini tidak. Jaehyun telah mengeraskan hati, membutakan mata, menulikan telinga untuk maafkan Doyoung atas kesalahannya kali ini. _'Sebelum aku menghukummu dan membuamu jera maka aku tidak akan pernah meaafkanmu hyung!'_ Begitulah pikir Jaehyun.

Dan karena itulah Jaehyun menyelipkan satu tangannya dipinggang Doyoung, tanpa aba-aba menarik Doyoung dengan begitu mudahnya untuk berdiri. Doyoung yang tidak siap langsung jatuh dalam dekapan sang serigala yang sudah sangat kelaparan dan juga sedang dilanda amarah.

"Wow hyung tubuhmu jadi lebih ringan. Apakah hukumanku sebelumnya telah banyak membuatmu kehilangan berat badan?"Jaehyun mengatakannya dengan suara yang acuh tak acuh seolah ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan. Faktanya apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun adalah benar. Doyoung kehilangan banyak berat badannya setelah melakukan 'hukuman' itu.

Jaehyun memeluk erat pinggang Doyoung dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya menyentuh pipi tirus Doyoung."Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau jadinya setelah melakukan hukumanku nanti sebagai ganti karena aku tidak bisa menghajarmu hm hyungku sayang? Tidakkah kau juga merasa penasaran?"Jaehyun melayangkan satu kecupan dibibir pink Doyoung lalu tersenyum begitu tampan.

 _'Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku!'_

"Kau diam. Artinya kau juga penasaran.."Jaehyun memberikan kesimpulan sendiri. Dan secara refleks Doyoung berteriak,"Tidak!".

Wajah Jaehyun seketika berubah suram mendengar teriakan Doyoung. Mendapati alarm di kepalanya berbunyi sangat keras hampir menulikan telinganya. Doyoung mulai mencoba melepaskan diri.

"L-lepas-le-lepas a-aku Ja-jaehyun, a-aku ha-harus ke-kelas!"Doyoung mencoba melebarkan lengannya untuk melepas pelukan Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun bergeming -secentipun ia tidak bergerak.

"A-a-aku a-da u-jian s-se-se-telah i-ini.."Doyoung mencoba mencari alasan tapi kebohongan jelas terlihat diantar matanya dan itu membuat Jaehyun bersmirk ria.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyung.. Aku tahu kau tidak ada ujian apapun."

"Jaee please.."Doyoung rela kalau dia harus menangis sekarang agar Jaehyun mau melepaskannya. Tapi Jaehyun juga rela jika harus melihat Doyoung menangis saat ini agar pemuda manisnya itu jera dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ayo kita mulai hukumannya."Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?!"Doyoung melototkan mata.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Doyoung dan jilatan penuh dilayangkan keleher mulus Doyoung

"Aahhhh!"

Jaehyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas bokong Doyoung sambil bibirnya sibuk memberikan tanda di tubuh Doyoung.

"S-stopphh pleaassehhh..."

"Kau enak hyung, aku makin lapar slurp~"

"Ti- aahhkk!"

"Kau menyukainya sayang?"

"Tihh..dahhkkhh. Jhhangan dhhi..nnghh..sanahh aahhh!"

"Aku akan memakan hyung sampai habis, tidak akan kusisakan se-di-kit-pun!l

"Arrgghh Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tidak mendengarkan semua penolakan Doyoung, dia terus menyerang, menyentuh, membelai, mencium semua bagian tubuh Doyoung yang bisa di jangkaunya. Doyoung awalnya menolak namun lama-lama dia juga terbuai dan tanpa sadar mulai tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya.

Terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Membuat Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak sadar kalau apa yang mereka katakan terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah karena microphone yang sebelumnya dipakai Doyoung belum dimatikan fungsinya dan hal itu membuat sekolah gempar karena mendengar semua percakapan mereka bahkan sampai ke desahan Doyoung pun ikut mereka dengar namun anehnya tidak ada yang terlihat mendatangi ruangan siaran untuk menghentikan dua sejoli itu.

Para gadis menjerit dengan wajah merah mereka sedangkan para murid laki-laki ber 'huuhhh' ria. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk berlari ke ruang siaran dan menghentikan Siaran langsung yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu -mereka terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang di bicarakan dua sejoli tersebut. Dan orang-orang pun tidak henti-hentinya berkomentar disepanjang siaran langsung tidak di sengaja itu.

"Benar kan kataku, Jaehyun bukan uke!"

"Aku merasa bodoh karena tertipu dua kali"

"Woy apa yang mereka lakukan disana?! Kenapa sampai ada desahan begitu?!"

"Sial telingaku ternoda!"

"Aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Doyoung kau benar-benar tamat kali ini."

"Get a room please.. Ini bukan hotel tapi SEKOLAH!"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar lainnya. Biarkanlah mereka berkomentar apapun. Yang penting sudah jelas kalau berita apapun yang tersebar hanyalah HOAX belaka. Si pelaku sudah mendapat hukuman setimpal dan korban mendapat kompensasi yang sangat memuaskan. Dan orang-orang mendapat hiburan gratis. Tidak ada kata lain lagi yang perlu dikatakan.

FF ini berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

TAMAT

#kali ini beneran xD

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap dari saya :D

Halo apa kabar? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku ngeshare ff dan rasanya masih sama gak pedenya kalau ngeshare ff gaje ini.

Oke, ff ini emang absurd -gajelas pake bgt tapi yasudahlah ya wkwkw terima aja *plakplakplak* dan sebenarnya ff ini tidaklah sepanjang ini dan harusnya dishare kemarin tapi berhubung aku merasa ada yang kurang :v alhasil ditambahin sedikit dan berujung dishare hari ini xD

Eum, btw untuk temanku tersayang pemilik akun nugunugu yg katanya jarang digunain maaf yaa req ff yang kmu minta malah jadinya sangatlah gaje seperti ini.. Kamu udah dengan sabar nunggu berbulan-bulan buat ff ini tapi hasilnya ._. Sungguh tidak memuaskan, maaf bangeetttt..

Terakhir, makasih yang udah baca ffku ini..

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan! Bye bye! Muachh! *tebar flying kiss* *muntah berjamaah*


End file.
